Kids
by Cccoolio
Summary: Just Tony and Bruce with kids and being cute together...


Hope you enjoy it! I wrote this when I was on the train 'cause my friend Daisy wanted to read something. So she ordered me to write something for her. Here you go, My Young Padawan, hope you like it. Btw I'm ignoring the fact that JARVIS is dead.

Summary: just Tony and Bruce with kids and being cute together.

Warnings: swearing.

—

Tony and Bruce were walking to the tower. They both wanted some time out of the tower after the night Bruce, mostly, had and went for a big walk, they were now walking back. They weren't talking, Tony knew Bruce needed silence after the night he had. There were nightmares involved and Tony hated to see his boyfriend like this. Tony squeezed Bruce's hand three times, each time for every word, I love you. They always did that if they weren't talking, just to say it in some way. A small smile appeared on Bruce face and he squeezed three times back, I love you. Their heads snapped up when they heard a woman yell.

"Sophie come back here." She yelled. They saw a woman running after a small girl that was running towards Bruce and Tony. The kid stopped in front of them and looked up at them with big eyes.

"Bruce Banner! Tony Stark!" She said to them, pointing her finger to them. The woman was know standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry! She's a fan of you two... she got a little excited." She said taking the girls hand. Tony and Bruce both smiled at her.

"It's okay. Hey kiddo." Tony said while he crouched down. He pulled Bruce down with him and then let go of his hand and extended it to the little girl to shake.

"What's your name?" Tony asked. Shaking the little girls hand. He thought she was seven maybe eight. She looked with wide eyes at them.

"I'm Sophie." She said with an small voice.

"Hi there Sophie, I'm Tony and this is Bruce, but you already knew that." Tony said, looking at how Bruce shook the little girls hand with a little smile. The girls eyes lit up and she smiled widely at Bruce. She threw her arms around Bruce's neck and Bruce looked shocked but carefully hugged her back.

"You're great! I love you!" The girl exclaimed happily. Bruce smiled at her when she pulled back.

"Thanks, you're great too Sophie." Bruce said. Then she threw her arms around Tony's neck.

"You're great too. But he's better." Sophie said with a little shrug as she pulled back. Tony chuckled.

"Thanks. I think he's great too, just like you." Tony said. The little girl smiled even wider at them and grabbed her mothers hand. She pulled her mother with her. Tony and Bruce stood up. The mother smiled at them.

"Thanks to both of you. Her dream came true." She said letting her daughter pull her away.

"No problem." Tony and Bruce said. They girl and the woman left and Bruce and Tony walked again. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand again and intertwined their fingers.

"She thinks you're great." Tony said. Bruce smiled at him.

"She also said that I'm better than you." Bruce said with a teasing tone and smirk.

"Well... I can't argue with that." Tony said with an grin. Bruce rolled his eyes and squeezed Tony's hand three times, _I love you_. Tony smiled fondly at his boyfriend and squeezed three times back, _I love you_.

—

The Avengers and some staff that worked in the tower were having a meeting about some missions with Coulson. Coulson was just about to tell them about a mission in Philadelphia when a baby started crying. The woman didn't have a sitter and Coulson didn't mind the baby being there, he was nice like that. But when the baby started crying it kind of interrupted him.

"Shhhh, stay quiet. I'm so sorry!" The woman said. She tried to make him quiet but it didn't work.

"You want me to help?" Bruce eventually said. The woman looked up at him and the team turned around to him with some raised eyebrows.

"Eehh, if you can silence him, sure." She said. Bruce stood up and walked to the baby, picking him up. He took the baby close and moved him carefully in his arms in a soothing way.

"Shhhhh... we really want to finish this meeting and you're kinda interrupting it, kiddo." He whispered to the kid. The baby stopped crying and looked with wide eyes at Bruce. The baby raised his little hand and touched Bruce his chin and mouth. Bruce smiled a small smile and kept moving him in a soothing way.

"Wow... you're really good with kids." The woman said. Bruce looked up and saw the entire team looking at him with shocked faces. He shrugged lightly.

"When I was in Calcutta and some other countries I had children as patients too. I picked it up over the years I guess." Bruce said handing the baby back to the woman. But when he did that the baby started crying again.

"Well Dr. Banner, since you're so good with children, could you please hold the child for the rest of the meeting. I don't want another interruption." Coulson said. "Of course if it's okay with agent Clark." He added. The woman, agent Clark, nodded. Bruce sat down again, but this time with the baby and the meeting went on. Bruce felt eyes on him and looked up, just to see Tony watching him with a fond smile on his face. _You're so cute!_ Tony mouthed to Bruce. Bruce chuckled slightly and shook his head at Tony, but couldn't help the soft smile forming on his lips. After the meeting Bruce gave the baby back and the people cleared out of the room except for the Avengers. Tony came up to Bruce and immediately cupped the back of Bruce neck and locked their lips together. Bruce hands slowly raised up to snake around Tony's waist and cup the back of his head. When they broke apart to breath, Tony smirked at Bruce.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." Tony whispered. Bruce let out a chuckle.

"All that, because I look good with a baby?" Bruce said raising his eyebrow at Tony. Tony just nodded and winked at him as response. Tony then stopped Bruce from responding by pressing his lips on Bruce's again. He heard some of the Avengers cooing and whistle at them. They broke away, still resting their heads together, chuckling and moving their heads to the side to glare at them. The team just laughed and went on with doing that and making sassy remarks and teasing them. It wouldn't stop by their glaring so they went back to kissing. But not before whispering something important at each other.

"I love you." Tony whispered at Bruce with the love clear in his eyes and crossed over his face.

"I love you too." Bruce whispered back at Tony, having the same loving look on his face and in his eyes. They heard someone fake gag, probably Clint, the ass, some more 'aawww' and clicks from cameras.

—

Bruce was a nervous wreck. He was pacing and when Natasha ordered him to sit down and relax, his leg bounced on the ball of his feet. Bruce could hear the irritated sigh coming from Natasha.

"For fucks sake Bruce! Calm down!" Natasha exclaimed, throwing her hands up and letting them flop back.

"I can't! I want to, but I can't! In five minutes I'm going to stand there and marry Tony! I'm so fucking nervous." Bruce said. What Bruce didn't know was that Tony was as nervous as he was, maybe even more.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" Natasha said sarcastically. She was about to say something else when Clint walked in.

"Bruce you ready?" He asked. When Tony and Bruce told the team that they were getting married, Clint immediately offered to plan the wedding. Bruce looked up and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Bruce said standing up and walking out of his room with Natasha and Clint. Tony and Bruce settled with a small wedding, not wanting the press to be all over them. Only the team, Coulson, Fury, Pepper, Rhodey and Hill were there and they wouldn't want it any other way. Bruce waited for Tony to walk down the aisle together. He heard a whistle and turned around smiling, already knowing who it was.

"You look hot and gorgeous as ever." Tony said, now standing next to Bruce. Bruce smiled at him and looked him up and down.

"You don't look that bad yourself." He said with a grin. Tony grinned back and grabbed Bruce's hand.

"Come on, let's get married." Tony said squeezing Bruce's hand.

"I'd love to." Bruce said squeezing Tony's hand back. They both took a deep breath and squeezed each other's hand three times, _I love you_. They smiled fondly and opened the door. They walked down the aisle together and got married. It was a beautiful ceremony and they loved it.

Just like they loved each other with all of their hearts.

—

"Did you hang the banner? Steve? Sam help Steve hang the banner! Steve that means that you need to stop making out with Bucky! Yes, good thank you. Natasha where is the cake? Get it out of the fridge! Rhodey don't just stand there! Do something! Thor help Natasha with the cake!" Pepper ordered. She was ordering everybody what to do to make this little party perfect. Bruce and Tony would be here in ten minutes with their newly born baby. The woman that gave birth to the baby was in labour for ten hours and Tony and Bruce had to stay in the hospital to do some more paperwork too. After a few minutes everything was set and perfect. Pepper smiled proudly at the decorated room and the team.

"Well done guys." She said. The welcoming party for the baby was going to be perfect.

"Miss Potts, you asked me to inform you when the masters are home. The masters arrived a minute ago." JARVIS said.

"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper said.

"Wait, _masterS_? Is Bruce a master now too?" Clint asked. Nobody answered Clint because the elevator opened.

"Welcome back!" They all said. Bruce and Tony's eyes widened when they saw the scene before them. A smile crept on their faces and they walked in. Soon they all saw the new addition to their family in Bruce his arms. Tony and Bruce walked up to them with big smiles on their faces. Tony had his arm around Bruce's waist and was pressed up at him. His hand was played with by the baby in Bruce's arms.

"How are you guys?" Sam asked.

"They're fine, more important question is it a boy and did you name it Clint?" Clint rushed out going back and forth on the ball of his feet. Yeah, he was excited about the new kid, not that Clint would ever admit it though. He was stopped rolling on his feet by Phil who grabbed his arm. Once Clint stopped his hand went down and grabbed his hand. Phil's wedding ring glistening in the light, just like Clint's.

"Sorry, her name isn't Clint." Tony said snickering.

"Her? So it's Natasha?" Natasha immediately said.

"No! It would be Wanda!" Wanda protested.

"It would be Pepper or Virginia!" Pepper said.

"It's actually Ruby... Sorry guys." Bruce said, chuckling. The room smiled at the name, someone (they don't even know who) suggested that name and they liked it and approved it.

"A wonderful name for the little warrior!" Thor said, smiling broadly. They finally stepped closer to the baby, some of them cooed at the baby and others bombed them with questions. Bruce handed the baby to Tony and Tony carefully held the child. Bruce snakes his arm around Tony's waist and putted his hand in his back pocket. Through the questions they both smiled at each other and their new family member.  
 _Their_ Ruby, _their_ beautiful daughter. She would grow up with their big and weird, but loving family. And they believed that she would fit right in.

As she did.

—


End file.
